fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dethroned
|Row 5 title = Platforms |Row 5 info = Techno }} Dethroned is a first-person stealth action video game developed and published by MopDoppler Entertainment Inc.. It was released as a reboot to the original franchise, Tenacious Pursuit, which, despite receiving a critical acclamation, sold few units for its time. Dethroned focused more on combat and skill whilst retaining the same difficulty as its counterpart, which revolved more on the storyline. In addition to this, a new team was hired for its production, which had much more funding at its disposal. The game initially received an array of tempestuous views, usually concerning its multiplayer functionality, which was later updated courtesy of these reviews, albeit at rather late timing. Dethroned is currently one of MopDoppler's most valuable franchises, as it has received multiple large investments for such a small percentage of the profit. However, a lot of its proceedings are directed instead towards charities, similar to many other profitable games. Dethroned's sequel is currently under production at a marginally higher budget than its former. Oliver Garcia, known for his formal position as founder of the company MopDoppler Entertainment Inc., is the lead project manager for Dethroned. Storyline Set in the plague-ravaged city of Cratep, Dethroned follows the story of Mona Pastion, the last bodyguard to Empress Ryford Eceleptic. Framed for her murder and the abduction of the Empress' daughter, Amelia, Pastion is falsely imprisoned by the Empress' Royal Spymaster and usurper, Keliof Chotani.This guy is awesome, Year In Review with Mickey Finaj Six months later, on the eve of her execution, Pastion escapes confinement with the help of a shadowy group of loyalists who seek justice, revealing some of the Empress' secret plans, ideals and brittle tendencies, which are fuelled by her addiction to an experimental drug known as nadir, which was intended to improve the dexterity of the user, despite having many detrimental side effects. After her daring pursuit of escapades, Pastion is on the run with one thing in her mindset: revenge. Things begin to piece together—Keliof Chotani was the killer. He framed her for his slaughter to get past his trouble: it would only make sense. Or so she thought. With a huge twist that completely betrays the player, Pastion has been controlled by the loyalists all along, and was ordered to kill the Queen herself by them; however, after being discovered by Amelia, Pastion fires her gun and neutralizes Amelia, before briskly leaving the building with the body. She was then brainwashed and left for dead in the old warehouse, where Pastion later discovers these secrets. She became the Queen's bodyguard as, during the attempted assassination, all of her security force was massacred. The nadir drug was created by the loyalists as an experiment on Pastion, but after failing it was sold to Dr. Fastigen, who traded it to the Queen only to be executed as a response. She then tried to make her addiction as clandestine as possible, although it becomes relatively manifest in cutscenes throughout the game's climax. These loyalists are hunted down in separate chapters by Mona, each of them killed by Pastion's act of vengeance. Keliof Chotani is attacked, but escapes and traps Pastion in the Cratep Sewage System. Chotani is later seen in the penultimate showdown at the back of the Queen's carriage and poses as one of the boss fights. He is killed after sustaining an arrow to the tibia (beneath the femur/ thigh) and falling from the carriage's clutches, where he is flattened by Pastion's wagon. After the twist, the Queen's health deteriorates. She is now emaciated, bones protruding through her skin, and her face in eternal stark lachrymosity. Many cuts, revealed to have been a pursuit of self-harm, are visible on her skin, as a testament to her frequent laceration-based tendencies. In the penultimate scene, Pastion captures the Queen in her bedroom, with a presentiment of the inevitable: the sovereign's demise. However, in a final showdown, the Queen quickly escapes on a carriage parked outside of her palace. Pastion, in swift pursuance, chases the Queen with the Monarch's entire army on an attempt of intervention. In this epic boss fight, entire estates collapse and many innocent civilians are killed. Pastion doggedly fights but, no matter what, is defeated by General Meridian at Snow Cataract. Mona's body is thrown from the water's periphery, but her legacy lives on. In the final chapter of the game, the Monarch's secrets are unveiled and the entire sovereignty begins to collapse, with its core—the Queen herself—at stake. In a swift turn of events, the Queen is defeated and murdered. In the ending sequence, both of the burials are side to side; the Queen's recumbent body is burnt and disposed of like waste, whereas Mona, crowned a hero, is buried on the original site of the Queen's palace, which becomes a public site. Gameplay Controls Dethroned uses the Techno's control pad for character movement, the a'' and ''b buttons for jumping, the y'' button for attacking and the ''x button for miscellaneous interaction, e.g. proceeding through a drawbridge. The R'' and ''L buttons will open and close the weapon menu respectively, and the start button will open the main menu, which displays data-related commands such as saving, etc. Moving the camera is done by the D-Pad. Game atmosphere Dethroned adopts a hostile environment, full of repugnant enemies. The most common pieces of weaponry include swords and bow-and-arrows, with stronger enemies wielding higher levels of equipment. The player's equipment can undergo upgrades in order to hit with more power, but such operations will require large amounts of money investment. In addition, armor can be used to suppress damage from attacks directed at the player, as well as health bar upgrades in order to last for a longer period of time. Design MopDoppler adopted a more dark and desolate design, and a tangibly different image compared to many other games: instead of being bright and colourful, Dethroned was atypical to the aforementioned Category:MopDoppler Entertainment Inc. Category:Techno